1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight module, more particular to a backlight module equipped with a light guide panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, the designs for computer keyboard are getting matured and varied. Beside the considerations of required functions, the appearance of the product might recently be an important role to determine the sales volume so it is getting more critical for the product competitiveness. For example, light emitting keyboards have been launched in the commercial market, and the light emitting keyboard not only provides a better visual attraction but also provides illumination at night time or locations for dusk environment.
A conventional light emitting keyboard is installed with a light guide panel and a light source. The light-incident surface of the light guide panel is defined at an outer side where the thickness of the light guide panel is presented, and the light output surface of the light guide panel is defined at one of the two largest surfaces. The light guiding method of the light guide panel is to install the light source adjacent to the light-incident surface, so light from the light source can be introduced into the light guide panel from the light-incident surface, with the feature of the light guide panel, the light can be guided to the light output surface for providing a planar light source.
For some purposes, such as installation, heat dissipation, the light guide panel is inevitably installed with one or more through holes for achieving the mentioned purposes. However, the luminance of the light transmitting in the light guide panel may be affected by the through hole, or the light to be transmitted in the light guide panel to a distal end away from the light source may be terminated, the light field at the corners of a light emitting keyboard may be dark, and the illumination uniformity of the whole light emitting keyboard may not be sufficient.